What If
by IsabellaC1726
Summary: What happens when Bella is placed in the local foster care system and adopted by the rich Cullen family? Will she fall for the snobby Edward Cullen or will she wallow in her despair?AU


Hey guys, this is my new fanfiction that I'm co-writing with Breeze.x.x. It's called What if?, obviously, and the summary basically says it all. Something happens and Bella is placed in the foster care system and adopted by the Cullen Family. Lots of drama, comedy, romance, and just about everything else you can think of will be packed into this fanfic at one time or another.

To get somethings out of the way. Its AU, All human. We'll try to update frequently for you guys, and not leave you hanging too too long.

DISCLAIMER: All characters in this chapter besides Bella are owned by Breeze and me. Stephenie Meyers owns everything else.

The sun's rays illuminated the top of the black truck as it crunched its way down our gravel driveway. Through the tinted windows I could barely make out the faces of the people inside of it, but I knew exactly who would greet me when I opened the door.

I swooped up my bag and ran out the door, my half-yelled goodbye drowned out by the other Saturday morning noises I was accustomed to. My old clay covered riding boots left imprints in the rocks as I ran to the truck, flung the door opened, and all but jumped into it; it was our routine.

"Dang girl! I wish I could look like that running in skin-tight pants" Andrea said once I was fully seated in the spot behind her, I just rolled my chocolate brown eyes.

Andrea has been my friend since before we were even born. Our parents had gone to college together, gotten married at the same time, and had us within a couple of months of each other. It was practically mandatory that we were friends, not like it had mattered though. We were like two peas in a pod.

"You're at least a size smaller than I am, maybe more" I contradicted. This was part of the routine as well. She would make some comment about how I looked, obviously thinking of herself when she said it, I would compliment her, and it would usually end in us bickering back and forth on who was right until someone else said something to break us up.

"Yea, except in bra si--" Rachel, who had been sitting quietly next to me the entire time, started.

"Guy in the car!" I hadn't even noticed that Nick was sitting in the passenger seat until he raised his hand in the air. "You can have your stupid girl talk later" he added before turning on the crackly radio.

"You talk about guy stuff all the time, though!" Andrea protested, taking her hand off of the steering wheel to turn the music off.

"With who?" He asked his sarcasm only slightly masked by his frustration.

"Bella! She's as much of a guy as anyone." she said.

"I am not" I mumbled too soft for anyone but myself to hear. I could feel my face heating up as I sunk down in my seat, hoping to make myself as invisible as possible. It wasn't an unknown fact that I wasn't the most girlie girl out there, but I wasn't a complete tomboy. I looked over at Rachel wondering why she was keeping quiet. She wasn't the most talkative person, but around us she usually talked more than this. She was facing the window though, her long auburn hair catching the sunlight.

"Hey," I said softly. It was loud enough to get her attention though. "You ok?"

She nodded and offered a small smile. "Yeah, I'm just tired" She yawned, giving unneeded proof to her words. I probably should've asked for more details, knowing well that something was bothering her, but with Rachel you couldn't force things out of her. She would talk when she wanted to, and that was it.

"Are you even listening?" Nick asked, turning around in his seat to look at me with his large brown eyes.

"Huh?" I hadn't even realized they were talking to me.

He groaned and threw his head back against the seat. "This is why I need caffeine in the mornings, so I can tolerate things like this." He complained before muttering something along the lines of "So I can tolerate _girls_". " She wasn't even listening to us!" He whined, louder now.

Andrea reached over and patted his shoulder gently. It didn't surprise me that their argument was already finished, they never did last for long. "It's ok my little Grumpy. We'll get some after Bella's lesson"

"After?! I'll be dead by then!"

"Oh shut it! You can get it while I'm riding, if it makes you happy" I said, taking the elastic off of my wrist to pull my wavy chestnut colored hair up.

He smiled. "You're my new favorite person" Andrea made a show of rolling her eyes in the mirror, and I had to bite on my lip to prevent myself from laughing. Rachel on the other hand was not even attempting to stop the boisterous laughter from coming out of her mouth.

"What's funny?" Nick asked, completely oblivious of Andrea's mocking.

"Nothing" I managed to say with only allowing a giggle or two out.

*--*--*--*

No one said anything as the truck turned off of the main road and onto a smaller dirt road. It was easy to miss, and I couldn't even count how many times we had passed it up on one hand.

"Oh thank you. We're here" Andrea sighed, pressing the numbers into the security box that would open the gates. With the window rolled down I could already smell the country. The newly cut grass, the morning air, the horses, everything about it drew me in.

"How can you even stand that?" Andrea asked, getting a full whiff.

"Hey, it smells good" I retorted defensively.

"Whatever" she mumbled, driving forward for a few minutes before coming to a halt on the side of the road. From where I was seated, I could make out the side of the barn and part of the training arena. The rest of the buildings and pastures were being blocked by Andrea's brown curls.

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, eager to be with Pepper. I grabbed my bag and opened the truck door; stumbling slightly when I missed the running board and landed on my feet.

"All good!" I panted to the chuckling people in the car before shutting the door.

I slung the bag onto my shoulder, took a step forward, and leaned against Andrea's door. Resting my arms on her window frame, I leaned forward and sighed.

"No one wants to watch me ride?" I asked with a pout, putting a hand over my heart and feigning hurt.

"Nah. Sorry, we have more important things to do." Andrea said before noticing the expression on my face. "Geez. I'm kidding! Can't you take a joke?" she added quickly. I was sure I heard her mumble something about ridiculous.

I glared at her. "We're just going to get some coffee in Grumpy over there,"—she pointed to Nick over her shoulder—"and then we'll be back" she snickered, ignoring my failed attempts at looking menacing.

"Bring me back one?" I asked, giving up entirely on the anger approach. I wanted my latte!

"Sure, Sure. See you in…thirty minutes-ish?" She looked down at her watch and tilted her head to the side slightly, something she did when she was thinking.

"Bye Nick and Rachel" I said waving to the passengers in the car. I took a step away and started to walk to the barn, a smile planted on my face.

"Hey!" Andrea protested. "What about me?!"

I turned my body halfway around. "What about you?" I asked making my face look as innocent as possible.

"Don't I get a goodbye?" she said, her face falling into a pout. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, and I had to give in.

"Bye Andrea" I teased, my sarcasm seeping out despite my pity for her. Her pout turned into a full cheek-to-cheek smile.

"Toodles!" she yelled back at me before pressing down on the gas and driving back down the rock road. I watched the black truck fade into the distance until my instructor shouted my name, forcing me to turn around and walk to the barn.

**So that's all for now. We'll try to get the next chapter up assoon as possible. Tell us what you think and we'll update faster:D**

**-Breeze and IsabellaC  
**


End file.
